


Batman

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You return to your childhood home along with the others after your fathers death





	Batman

When you walked back into your childhood house you were subconsciously crushing your nails into your palms.

"Deep breaths" you mumbled to yourself.

"Y/n, hey" Alison came over to you and gave a forced smile "you came".

"Well I was part of this so called family too" you couldn't help the jab. 

The sound of a light laugh behind you made you turn.

"Dee" you smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at your nickname for him but pulled you into an embrace all the same.

In the meantime Alison simply scowled at the two of you and left. 

"You still patrolling the neighbourhood like batman?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? You hoping to be Robin?" he replied.

"No way would I be the sidekick" you pushed him playfully.

"You keep telling yourself that" he smiled.

"Oh hey guys" Klaus drifted through the room "drinks time me thinks".

Shaking your head at your idiot of a brother you shrugged before following him into the lounge.

Klaus was your only real brother - the two of you being twins - and you tried your best to keep tabs on him as 

you all drifted apart.

Not an easy task that was for sure. 

He handed you a drink as you sat on the couch which you accepted and downed quickly - expecting you'd need it 

for what was to come.

Diego sat on the arm beside you shooting you a cheeky smirk as he did so.

Soon enough the rest of your family were present and it didn't take long for an argument to begin.

"I'm just gonna go murder mom" Klaus called back to Luther as he left.

You let your head fall back on the sofa as you closed your eyes.

"Well that went well" Diego's voice came beside your ear.

"Did we really expect any less?" you scoffed.

"No but I love a surprise every now and again" he replied.

"Hmm, do you now" you remained with your eyes closed.

"So imagine how I felt when I found out I wasn't the only one patrolling the streets at night" he spoke calmly.

You opened your eyes and found him smirking at you "I'm sure I don't know what you mean".

"C'mon" he tilted his head at you "not many people come to mind when the criminals are saying they saw their 

worst nightmares".

"You do know what to say to a woman" you joked.

"We both know what I mean" he challenged.

Your power was the ability to conjure a persons darkest fears.

"And what if it is me?" you challenged back with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then I'd be wondering why you aren't coming out with me instead?"

"Oooh do I get a mask?" you wiggled your eyebrows at him "the leather might be a bit much though" you added.

"Don't act like you don't love it" he winked at you "besides, you'd look totally hot in leather".

You couldn't help the blush that crept into your cheeks at his comment and he grinned victoriously.

Composing yourself once more you smiled up at him "I'm not sure you could handle being the sidekick".

"I don't know, I love a woman in charge" he leaned closer to you.

You bit your lip as you tried to think of anything but how good it would be to kiss him.

"Hey can one of you give me a ride, literally to any place but here" Klaus broke the tension in the room as you 

turned to smile at him.

Hearing Diego sigh behind you made your heart skip a beat, had he wanted something to happen?

"You aren't just trying to meet up with a dealer are you?" you scolded.

"Scouts honour" he crossed his heart "I was actually thinking waffles instead".

Diego stood and went to leave the room.

"I'll grab my things" Klaus took his leaving as a yes before rushing off.

"Please tell me you're not gonna leave me with him on my own?" Diego looked back at you hopefully.

"I suppose I could clear my schedule for you Dee" you joked as you stood and followed Diego out the back to his 

car, noticing his grin widen as you did so.


End file.
